


Honesty Is The Best Policy | Bucky Barnes x Reader

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartache, Language, Romantic Comedy, lying, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: Bucky discovers a little black book with your initials on the cover when he’s left alone in your room and takes it in hopes that it would answer his question about you. Will he do the right thing after he comes to his senses or test your friendship?





	Honesty Is The Best Policy | Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly migrating my fics from tumblr so bare with me folks. Also, thank you to those who always read my fics on here! You're comments and kudos mean so much :')

Bucky casually walked down the hall where his room was, pushing a wet strand of hair out of his face as he turned the corner and made his way into the kitchen for his morning coffee. He was glad he decided to work out before anyone else could, having a peace of mind to himself as he got lost in every move and punch to the bag. Something about having eyes on him while he trained made him uneasy. Hydra was to blame for and eventually he hoped he’d get past his insecurities and struggles.**  
**

Luckily, he had you and he didn’t feel the need to be someone else he wasn’t around you. From the first day you joined the team, he felt this connection he couldn’t explain. A connection so strong that Bucky was excited to see you every morning just to see what the day would bring him. Even the old Bucky would slip out around you while he stayed true to himself. Oddly enough you two had so much in common that it had Steve running for his money. Your friendship grew over the years and were practically like family - maybe just more than that.

“Mornin’ Chipmunk,” Bucky grinned, not bothering to look at you as he grabbed a mug from the top cabinet.

You cringed at the awful nickname, pouting with a mouthful of cereal, “ I get scared by a chipmunk **one** time and you won’t leave it alone! How was I supposed to know it would be inside that paper bag.”

“As I recall, you said you saw the paper bag move so who’s fault is it actually,” Bucky tilted his head to the side with a lopsided smirk, leaning against the counter as he took a long swig of his coffee.

You threw your hands up, “I WAS TRYING TO BE A GOOD CITIZEN AND PICK UP TRASH AT THE PARK, BARNES.”

“WAS IT A GOOD OUTCOME, Y/N?” he mockingly questioned, waiting for the explosion to happen but Steve walks into the kitchen, chuckling when he sees your nostrils flaring.

“Oh god, not again,” he knowingly shook his head and smacked the back of Bucky’s head.

“Ow!” Bucky grumbled, rubbing the sting away. As predicted, you laughed, covering your mouth from displaying the mushed up food in your mouth. The corners of Bucky’s lips curl into a smile by the sight of you laughing at his pain so walked over and gave you a hug from behind, burying his face in your hair.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Its okay dofus,” you patted his arm before yelping when he pinched your butt. “BARNES.”

Bucky was out of the room before you could get your revenge. You heard his heartfelt laugh down the hall and shook your head in amusement, “Bucky, you dick.”

After work you decided to clean out your room, feeling like you had a lot of junk you didn’t need. You had a slight hoarding problem and weren’t going to admit it to Nat who said you did. “Hand me that box, would ya Buck?”

Bucky obliged and carefully handed you the box filled with shoes he never saw you wear. “Huh, Nat was right after all.” He joked mischievously, looking into your eyes.

You chuckled, “Yeah yeah. Don’t touch anything while I take this downstairs.” Walking away, Bucky pulled his phone out from his back pocket to entertain himself while you were gone but he saw something gleaming from the corner of his eye, catching his attention.

He sat his phone on your bed and got up from the floor, dusting the back of his pants and carefully pulled the notebook out from behind your bookshelf, quickly realizing this wasn’t any ordinary notebook.

It was your diary.

* * *

“Oh Bucky, tell me you didn’t,” Steve groaned, rubbing his temples, wondering why Bucky would commit such a crime. “She’s going to kill you.”

“Not if I put it back before she realizes.” He assured, gripping the book in his hands, but they were too sweaty from how nervous he was. Fate hadn’t given him a choice when you had walked back into the room before he could put your diary back, so he hid it underneath his shirt till he was out of your sight. Bucky thought he could take this chance to figure out if you ever wrote about him or had a crush…

The thought alone had his skin going cold but at least he would know and if you had a crush on someone else, he’d back off from you, not wanting to interfere even if it stung his heart.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea. Go put it back now,” Steve pressed, placing his hands on his hips. He mentally prayed that Bucky would get some sense into him and realize he was making a big mistake. If the situation turned around, Bucky wouldn’t want anyone near his dream journal, and if they had - the trust that Bucky valued so much would be gone.

“Fine,” Bucky sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way to convince Steve about his plan. It wasn’t like he was going to keep it forever- just gather the information he so desperately needed before putting it back in its rightful place.

Hiding the diary behind his back, Bucky left Steve’s room and headed for yours, the guilt bestowing itself inside his gut. What if you were looking for it right now? Would you be freaking out or crying? These questions were surfacing and clouding his mind, his selfishness steering him in the wrong direction when his main focus should be on you.

“Bucky! There you are,” you exclaimed, wiping a tear that slipped down your cheeks. Bucky’s eyes shot wide open as his muscles begin to tense and stiff. He’s paralyzed to the core, fear, and anxiety shooting through the roof with you standing before him. He gripped the diary behind his back, carefully slipping it in his back pocket and pulling his shirt down to cover it.

“I can’t find it anywhere! I’m scared and don’t know what to do!” You worried, holding back the tears that threatened to release. Bucky’s heart dropped to his stomach, witnessing how upset you looked.

“What’s up, doll? Can’t find what?” Bucky played dumb, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He knew exactly what you were talking about. But he had to play along or else things weren’t going to get any better.

“My diary! The only place I find solace, Bucky. And now I can’t find it,” you were freaking out, weaving your hands through your hair. “What if I put it in one of those donation boxes? Oh my god, someone’s going to find it and post everything I said online.” You panicked, leaning against the wall as you hung your shoulders and sobbed.

“No, they’re not, doll. I bet it’s still in your room.” Bucky’s brows knit together in sympathy, hearing the pain laced in your words. You felt so helpless and it was all Bucky’s fault. If he hadn’t been so stupid and careless, this wouldn’t have happened. It was up to him to make things right now.

When you don’t say a word, Bucky placed his finger under your chin, lifting your watery eyes to meet his. They were filled with love, the type that brought comfort and made all the worries of the world go away. You found solace in him much more than pieces of paper but he didn’t know that. He didn’t know a lot of things.

“We’ll go back in your room and look for it okay? Call the donation center and ask if they could look for you. I’m sure they don’t mind looking… and if they don’t find anything, I’ll search day and night for it, doll. I promise everything will be okay.” He reassured, his voice was soft and sweet- enough to calm your nerves. You weren’t expecting Bucky to lean in and kiss your forehead, staying completely still like a statue and basking at the moment before it ended. His lips were so tender, blanketing you with relaxation as a few weights lifted off your shoulders.

Maybe Bucky had gone too far with the kiss but he couldn’t help it. He was being pulled like a magnetic force, a connection so strong that he forgot about existence, lost in your presence and your presence only. The gesture became second nature to him and it seemed like the right time to do it… But was it more so for his comfort, or yours?

Since it was late in the day, the donation center wouldn’t be open until the next morning and you were still wrecked from panicking earlier so Bucky invited you to his room for a movie night, suggesting you’d feel better to have your mind taken off of the situation and you guys would worry about it tomorrow. You agreed, not wanting to think about the diary that held so many secrets, but that didn’t stop you from looking around the tower before you had to meet up with Bucky.

“I should put this back before she gets here,” Bucky murmured to himself, tapping the cover of the diary as he sat on his bed, contemplating on what would be the best way to do it without getting noticed. He could ask FRIDAY to tell him where you were but then again, he couldn’t risk it.

He paced back and forth while eyeing the black book, the temptation to open and read a couple of pages increasing. Just a page or two right? How bad could that be? He risked this much to retrieve it so why not.

After two hours of looking for the damn diary, you gave up, opting to take a shower and meet Bucky for the night. You had no idea how you were going to get a peaceful night’s rest but you were counting on Bucky to lure your mind away from that. This should be good for you.

“Hey Buck,” you called out from behind the door, knocking to announce your presence. You heard some wrestling coming from the other side of the door but didn’t think too much of it. Maybe he was thrown off and stubbed his toe or something.

But in truth, Bucky panicked and flailed to hide your diary before you came in his room. He figured he’d hide it where he kept his dream journal since no one dared to go near his stuff and it wasn’t like you to snooped, didn’t have a reason to.

“Come in,” he hesitated, huffing out a nervous laugh when he pulled the door open. Your brows knit in confusion and amusement but don’t question his demeanor.

“What movie are we watching tonight?” You asked, plopping down on his bed and fluffing the pillows to lean against. Bucky chuckles at your actions, thinking how cute you looked all curled up on his bed but he was quickly yanked from his thoughts when he heard FRIDAY announce the pizza man is here.

“Go ahead and look through the collection. But Tony told me we had something called Net flexed? All the movies are on a small app, it’s insane.” He laughed in bewilderment- technology changed so much that he was still getting accustomed to it. You put your hand over your mouth to suppress your laugh but it was too late when you snorted, throwing your head back.

“It’s Netflix, Bucky,” you laughed, holding your stomach. Leave it to Bucky to bring a smile to your face when you needed it the most. Bucky shook his head in embarrassment, running a hand through his hair.

“Ima grab the pizza before Sam gets to it.” He informed with a big goofy grin before slipping out the room. Once your laughter subsided, you were quickly reminded of your diary and how you would have shared this moment in that book. It was starting to annoy you that you couldn’t get that stupid book out of your head so you hopped off the bed in search for Bucky’s melatonin pills. He always gave them to you when you were having a hard time sleeping and they helped. Pondering where he might have placed them, you went to his medicine cabinet but they weren’t there. Then you remembered Bucky mentioning he kept them in the drawer beside his bed.

You walked back towards the bed and sat down, opening the first drawer to find nothing yet again. Sighing in frustration, you opened the second drawer and find the bottle resting nicely in the corner next to what looks exactly like your diary.

* * *

“Did you pick the movie yet, doll?”

“What the fuck is this?” You asked, lifting your diary in the air when Bucky walked into the room. His eyes go wide, his mouth dropping just slightly as he darted his eyes between you and the book. He eagerly licked his lips and placed the pizza down on the table.

“I can explain myself.” He held his hands up and stepped closer but you stepped back.

“How could you Bucky? After seeing me cry and worry about this, you lied. You fucking lied!” You turned around and picked up his alarm clock, aiming it right at his head. The blood in your veins boiled and all you saw is red. Bucky skillfully dodges the device, his bright blue eyes widening in fear.

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. When you left me in your room, I found your diary and I was about to put it back but you came and I didn’t want you getting the wrong idea of me. So I hid it under my shirt and I was gonna put it back when you weren’t around… But I couldn’t find the right time, doll. I know I could’ve said this all to you earlier but I was scared and what I did was completely wrong of me and I am so sorry. It wasn’t right what I did, I should’ve given it back to you. My heart couldn’t take seeing you crying and I was going to put it back I swear.” He breathed, pleading with his eyes. He wasn’t sure if you believed him but it hurt him more seeing how disappointed you looked.

You just stay quiet, crossing your arms over your chest as you stared at the ground. You felt hurt and betrayed- the trust between you two was fragile at this point as you assessed the situation in your head and contemplated if a stupid book should add a wedge between you and Bucky.

Questions rather he read your diary ran across your mind and now it was making you anxious. What if he did and was trying to cover it up?

Looking up, your eyes met his and all you saw was pain and regret. The feeling in your gut was telling you he was sincere and truly sorry. “So what did you read?”, you whispered.

“W-what?” Bucky swallowed, his face morphing into confusion.

“I’m not going to let this ruin our friendship. I forgive you and I appreciate that you realize and validate what you did wrong.” You sighed, looking down at the diary. “If you read something in here, I’d like to know what. It’s the least you can do.” Your nerves were wrecked with anticipation as you waited for a response, dreading if he did. 

Bucky’s cheeks turn red with embarrassment and guilt because he did read your diary but he couldn’t find what he was looking for, “Y-yeah I did… um.” He paused, running his fingers through his hair before looking at the ground. “There was a page where um… you woke up by your own fart and it ah, scared you.” He swallowed, refusing to have eye contact with you as he internally cringed at himself.

Your eyes widened, “OH MY GOD, OUT OF EVERYTHING THAT’S WHAT YOU READ.” You fell back against the bed, groaning as you brought a pillow to your face and screamed into it. Bucky flinched at your actions, wishing he could disappear but you needed the truth and well… it somewhat backfired.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’ll do your laundry, take your trainees under my wing even buy you all the cereal you want for a whole year. Just please don’t hate me.” He pleaded. You remained on the bed, hiding your heated face from Bucky. You wanted to die right then and there- concluding that “she died from embarrassment” should be on your gravestone.

But your small giggle ringed throughout the room, caching Bucky’s attention. “Jesus, this day can’t get any better.” You joked, leaning on your forearms. “Since we’re getting things off our chest and telling the truth, I have a confession.”

Bucky quirked a brow at this and you sighed, scrunching your face “ I know how hard it was for you to tell me this than it was hearing you say it but, I read your dream journals maybe once… or twice.”

“WHAT,” Bucky barked, his jaw-dropping in shock, “And here you were getting mad at me and shit!”

“LOOK WE’RE BEING HONEST. ISN’T THAT WHAT FRIENDSHIPS ARE FOR?” You questioned, throwing your hands in the air. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, tossing the issue out the window. He took a seat by you on the bed, twiddling with his fingers.

“Okay, fine. Then I should tell you the real reason why I took your diary.” He said, his lips turning in a thin line. “I needed to know if you liked me, Y/N. You drive me crazy day in and day out and I can’t imagine you with anyone else. I’m crushin’ on ya hard and I swear I was dying to know if you felt the same about me.” He confessed, a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. He felt sick to his stomach telling you this yet, it felt good.

You gaped at Bucky, trying to find the right words to say to him but you were in utter shock. “Oh Bucky,” you breathed, staring at the ground once again. Internally you were doing cartwheels and exploding with happiness but externally you were struggling for oxygen.

Clenching his jaw, Bucky withdrew a sigh and turned to face you, “If you don’t doll, don’t feel bad. It was my duty to tell you how I felt and what you mean to me. I’ll understand if you don’t, I promise.”

You heard how small his voice went and it tugged at your heart. “Bucky, I like you too… for a while now. Probably since the first time I heard you laugh and right then I knew I saw the most beautiful man in the world,” you smiled, tearing your eyes away from his. “Wow, that was cheesy.”

“Just a smidge,” Bucky gestured with his fingers, chuckling breathlessly as you joined him. He couldn’t resist the giant smile from growing on his face and it made his heart thud like crazy, swearing he felt it triple in size. “So what do we do now?” He came back to reality, clearing his throat as he prepared himself for the next steps.

You deeply sighed, “We take it slow, just like any other relationship.” You stated, “Obviously we won’t tell anyone yet but if we take it slow and let fate do its job, I think we’ve got a chance, ya know.”

Bucky nodded, his lips curling into a lopsided smirk, “Yeah, I second that.” He placed his hand out in front of you and you grinned, giving him a high five. Your hearts fluttered in harmony and as much as you two were scared to take the next steps, you couldn’t be more thrilled.

“Bucky”

“Hm?”

“Could we eat now? I’m like fucking starving,” you laughed, looking at the pizza.

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood, “Yes, chipmunk. Let me grab some napkins and some drinks.”

You watched as he headed for the door and quickly rise to your feet, “Bucky wait!” He turned around and furrowed his brows.

“What’s up?”

You walked up to him and nervously bit your lip, “This,” leaning on your toes, you tenderly kissed Bucky on the cheek and swiftly pulled away, a smile gracing your face.

This was a beginning to something beautiful and you two felt it, just like the universe did as it brought you to together in love.


End file.
